Fallen Destiny
by Delton-Ruu
Summary: Summary: Born from a family of skilled and promising assassins in the hunter world, Illumi is no exception. Being the eldest heir made him experienced and excellent in the art of killing and deception.“No friends, no comrades and only pure business,” w
1. Chapter 1: The Raven Haired Assassin

**Title: **Fallen Destiny

**Author: **DeltonRuu

**Chapter: **1

**Status: **Complete

**Pairings: **None yet but on later chapters it would definitely be Illumi x OC.

**Genre: **Angst/Action/Drama/Romance

**Rating: **General

**Summary:**Born from a family of skilled and promising assassins in the hunter world, Illumi is no exception. Being the eldest heir made him experienced and excellent in the art of killing and deception.

"No friends, no comrades and only pure business," was his motto.

On his way to bring his runaway younger brother back home, he encountered the person he least wanted to see, meet and interact with. To make the situation worse, Killua was suddenly kidnapped before he could reach him. Trust the blasted fate to play its trick for he will badly and desperately need 'that' person's help to retrieve his brother back.

Who is this person and why is he so apprehensive in meeting him?

Let's find out.

**Warning: **

This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fan fiction and character deviations of the main cast (if not all of them) are expected.

You will also find some if not most of the scenes way too far of what the typical Illumi fan fiction plots possess.

Special notice for all Illumi x Hisoka and Illumi x Kuroro hardcore fans ----- I just want you to know that like you, I adore and love Irumi so much too. I have nothing against the above-mentioned pairings. In fact I find them fascinating and interesting. Its just that I really have a craving for pairing Illumi to someone I originally created. I hope you will give me a chance to freely share it with you.

There! I've said it all at last! So, flames are least expected now, ne? I hope so!

**Disclaimer:**

The very same person who created **'Ghost Fighter'** ---- a very beautiful and uniquely made masterpiece. I didn't know he'd make a much more captivating obra maestra, which I fell madly in-love with . . . . . **Hunter X Hunter! **

A sincere appreciation, respect and thanks to Yoshihiro Togashi. I salute you sir!

**Fallen Destiny**

DeltonRu _Prologue_ 16 years prior, July 14th, Lieu Mansion 

_Highest form of fear, trepidation and terror is what the six-year-old girl feels who is expertly concealed in a secret door behind the closet of her parents' bedroom. She could clearly hear the brutal and harsh sound of shooting, stabbing, slashing and ripping of human bodies outside, including their moans and pleadings of agony and pain before dying. The little girl could do nothing. Despite her very young age, she could feel that an unexplainable violence and bloodshed is currently occurring in their household._

_She could still clearly remember how her mother looks when she hid her there. Her derailed and deranged face and gloomy emerald eyes showed so much pain that she terribly wished to stay with her that moment, she would and never leave her. She was strictly told to not come out no matter what happens. _

_She is starting to feel uneasy about her situation and desperately wants to come out and see for herself what really is happening outside. She heard a shrilling scream. That's it! She's coming out._

_What she first saw was the scruffy and disorganized bedroom of her parents. She scanned the room and right there at the top of the queen-sized bed laid her mother's blood-splattered corpse, eyes and mouth wide open which spelled terror before her last breath. A long and shiny blade stabbed her heart and dress roughly torn._

"_Mama. . ." was all she could say._

_She didn't know what happened next. Now, all she could see is the ghastly entourage of brutally murdered bodies piled everywhere. Then her vision began to blur._

July 21st Zaoldyeck Manor 

_"Hi!" Illumi heard a faint soft voice of a girl about his age greet him. "Not again", he sighed silently. He is about to give the intruder a taste of his signature pins but the receiver only dodged it casually. _

_"I was strolling along in this vast beautiful garden of yours and it's embarrassing to say that I got lost. My feet reared me towards here hoping I would find someone who could walk me back and I found you", she explained not paying attention to his ill remark and attack._

_"What a lame excuse! You really enjoy pestering if not annoying me, don't you"? He asked sharply, greeting his teeth. He gave her his famous cold and deadly stare._

_"Why do you hate he so much Illumi-kun? All I wanted is for us to be friends." Her emerald eyes showed how hurt she is._

_"You're asking for the impossible Lieu. You know damn well what the family policy is regarding that matter. Be grateful for you're a daughter of a family friend, if not you're dead a long time ago." He walked away, without even taking a second glance at her._

_The six-year old girl deeply sighed, then shook her head sadly. She wondered why Illumi changed so sudden, from a very polite snob, on the first day they met, to a very rude one as the days pass by. She thought her stay at the mansion would be as normal as she used to when she was still with her family. Upon remembering Her family made her sadder because she knew in her young heart that she would never see them again. _

Chapter One: Unexpected Call _Present Time _

Thirty minutes ----- the time he allotted himself to reach his destination. Two miles is not that far for his nimble and light-footed traveling ability. He proficiently evaded all dangerous if not deadly traps, threatening anybody who dares enter the property.

Despite his current activity, Illumi unconsciously ruminated on the phone conversation with his mother, three days ago. His eardrums nearly exploded upon hearing her screeching voice and managed to discern between her nonstop tirades that Killua

ran away from home. He was immediately ordered to return home as soon as possible to deal with it. How he hated his mother more for ruining a supposedly fifty million contract just because of a menial situation that even the lowest rank manservant can handle even with eyes closed. He is simply annoyed at the thought. His organized schedules for the next two months were totally damaged just because of an unexpected call.

Half an hour seemed three minutes. He arrived at the mansion a quarter earlier. Stern-looking Goto welcomed his arrival. He was greeted a 'welcome master Illumi' address followed by a bow. He just acknowledged it with a flat stare and preceded his pace to his mother's room. In the marble staircase he encountered Milluki, his younger brother.

"Mama is in the study. Proceed there instead of going to her room." The obese teen informed. Before he could reach his last step, he heard him add, " torture him best you can once you find him 'niisan . That darn brat injured me and mama."

"Oh Illumi, thank heavens you're here at last!" His mother over-reactively exclaimed. She hurriedly ran towards him kissing his both cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"Mothers!" he silently groaned. How he wished he were somewhere else instead of facing his mother's traditional antics. Too bad it is inevitable. Once his mother rings, it is a law; all of them (her children) should comply. Sometimes he envied Killua's stubbornness because he has guts to go against her wishes. If only he could. He mused bitterly.

"Your baby brother opposed me, Illumi. He fearlessly escaped, injuring me and Milluki to defy my orders" her voice is starting to become hysterical.

He didn't bother opening his mouth to reply. His attention narrowed on her mother's bandaged face. Killua did hell of achievement ruining their mother's beautiful and flawless face. He silently chuckled.

"And now?" The raven-haired assassin asked nonchalantly. This conversation is starting to bore him.

"I want you to bring him back," she wailed, voice slowly rising five octaves. "You know how important he is to the family. He is the next heir, Illumi. I don't want him to waste his time on useless adventures instead of training."

"Point taken mama. Anything else?" His voice sounded final. He wanted to be out there as fast as possible. His precious time is starting to be wasted.

"That's all for now. By the way, your father wants to speak with you too. He has something important to discuss."

Illumi unconsciously blinked. _What would his father want to discuss_ _with him now? _He asked himself. As far as he can remember, he executed all orders efficiently and on time, thus, assignments will be out of topic. The thought bothered him for a while.

-&-

**A/N: **One will ask after reading the chapter, why was Illumi rude in dealing with the little girl? It was way out of his polite and ever patient character.

There's a reason behind it and will be revealed as the story progresses. If you want to find out why, stay tuned.

**I give my credits to:**

**Syaoran no Hime** – I definitely owe it to her big time! Why? Because she is the main reason why I wrote fan fictions again and had the gut to post this stuff here. She never gave up on me. She even beta-read this chapter and helped me out making it much better. That's why, Syawee, maraming salamat sa iyo! I'll forever be grateful, really!

**Blitz Magnus – **the creations of this person is really amazing! Try reading his fics and you'll definitely find out why. Geez, if Swayee is the queen of anime romance fan fiction this individual here is definitely a prodigy because his works are carefully made into perfection. I thank him for the immense inspiration he gave me upon continuing writing. I also owe you one!

**Xirculo** - he's also one of my inspirations. I've read his work and like Blitz Magnus and Syao, this individual also has an aptitude in creating first–class Hunter x Hunter fan fiction. I'm so much impressed it made me want to create one of my own that would at least equal in substance.

**Shadow-wind auror – **my first reviewer! Honestly, I didn't expect the reviews to be positive, knowing how much almost everyone loves 'Illumi x Hisoka' or 'Illumi x Kuroro' pairing. Thank you very much for finding it interesting. You don't have to envy me. Like I said earlier, if not for Syawee's perseverance I wouldn't even post this stuff here. As a thank you, I'll try my best to finish this thing I've started. I just hope you'll still bear with me till the end.

**ImJunebiyatch – **Oi, salamat sa review ha?Di ko nga ini-expect na may magkakainteres na magbasa nito eh. Masaya ako at di ako nag-iisa sa pagnanais na mai-pair up si Illumi sa isang Original Character.

**HeimdallMayura**, **obsessed dreamer** and **o0o I shall rule the world - **please accept my sincere thanks for having, if not finding the time to read my creation. I'll forever be gratified and appreciative for the positive responses you gave me for my very first fan fiction. Whew! This means real hard work on my part! Gosh, thinking upon my future with regards to this stuff . . . . Geez, I find a tough if not a rough road. But the inspiration you just gave me is worth it. Again, thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway Albino

**Title: **Fallen Destiny

**Author: **DeltonRuu

**Chapter: **2?

**Status: **Complete but for editing.

**Pairings: **None yet but on later chapters it would definitely be Illumi x OC.

**Genre: **Angst/Action/Drama/Romance

**Rating: **General

**Summary:**Born from a family of skilled and promising assassins in the hunter world, Illumi is no exception. Being the eldest heir made him experienced and excellent in the art of killing and deception.

"No friends, no comrades and only pure business," was his motto.

On his way to bring his runaway younger brother back home, he encountered the person he least wanted to see, meet and interact with. To make the situation worse, Killua was suddenly kidnapped before he could reach him. Trust the blasted fate to play its trick for he will badly and desperately need 'that' person's help to retrieve his brother back.

Who is this person and why is he so apprehensive in meeting him?

Let's find out.

**Warning: **

This is an Alternate Universe (AU) fan fiction and character deviations of the main cast (if not all of them) are expected.

You will also find some if not most of the scenes way too far of what the typical Illumi fan fiction plots possess.

Special notice for all Illumi x Hisoka and Illumi x Kuroro hardcore fans ----- I just want you to know that like you, I adore and love Irumi so much too. I have nothing against the above-mentioned pairings. In fact I find them fascinating and interesting. Its just that I really have a craving for pairing Illumi to someone I originally created. I hope you will give me a chance to freely share it with you.

There! I've said it all at last! So, flames are least expected now, ne? I hope so!

**Disclaimer:**

The very same person who created **'Ghost Fighter'** ---- a very beautiful and uniquely made masterpiece. I didn't know he'd make a much more captivating obra maestra, which I fell madly in-love with . . . . . **Hunter X Hunter! **

**A sincere appreciation, respect and thanks to Yoshihiro Togashi. I salute you sir! **

**Chapter Two: The Runaway Albino**

Tired of running, he temporarily stopped his pace and while resting, he observed his surroundings. Unlike him, the passer bys didn't mind at all. They are too busy with their own businesses to even look at him. He scanned the area for possible danger--- none. But his stomach is already complaining and asking for mercy if he can help its plea.

"Ok, I am hungry. So, what to do next?" he mused with himself. He again scanned the area, but this time, not for possible threat or danger, but for a place where he can satisfy his growling tummy. His amethyst orbs spotted a food spot just across the street.

"Just the right place to go," he said to himself at the same time crossing the street.

**Corner Stop Food Haus**

Full as usual was their favorite food spot that she and her friends are enjoying the scenery. Faith is eyeing the blond cutie over their left. Hope Khan, oblivious and obviously not interested in what Faith Le Blanches' doing, is reading her favorite Sydney Sheldon hardcover and she Charity Shino is definitely enjoying her favorite snack as always, not minding her pals own 'what-a-bouts'. Despite the vociferous jam-packed cafe they just do their own things without being conscious of what they do and look. She was about to take a bite when she noticed a silver-haired boy around sixteen entered the vicinity. He's just like the other teens hanging out there. He's wearing simple faded blue jeans and gray shirt. The only noticeable thing on this dude is his height and a very pale complexion. Some onlookers also even noticed him.

"Hey, who's that lad?" Even Faith noticed the boy. She's really quick when it comes to remarkable or extraordinary physical looks of the opposite sex.

"Asked the same question myself, maybe he's new in town." She replied nonchalantly, showing no interest at all.

Their silent companion finally raised her head, noticing their conversation. She adjusted the rim of her eyeglasses and raised her heart-shaped face towards the young man they are talking about then turned to them giving them a blasé look.

"Oh please Faith, spare the boy with your supposedly charming wile. He's too young for you", she gave her raven-haired sister a warning look by just raising her left eyebrow.

"Relax Hope, she knows her limitations, I believe." Charity replied with a bright smile.

"Knowing Faith, I doubt," She retorted which made Charity's auburn wavy locks sway back and forth as she laughed heartily.

Killua could feel the piercing and probing eyes on him as he entered the food court, particularly the group of girls two tables ahead from his left. He admit that most of the people inside the area turned to look at him when he entered but those girls got his attention. Something he could not name but feel oddly familiar. Especially the one with the smiling hazel shaped eyes. He shook his head for that unexplainable presentiment and started eating his ordered food.

-&-

**City of Zerhad, Country Of Lubria**

In a very spacious, well lit and furnished office room, stood a man in his late thirties, facing the glass window and staring at the city with keen interest and affection. Who wouldn't, when you witness lights of various colors shine courageously as if they have their own pattern and style. He knows it's already past nine in the evening but he's waiting for someone. A certain person he personally delegated to handle a very sensitive task only a few of his own kin know. As time ticks away, his patience grew thin.

'Where the hell is he', he susurrated silently. 'He should be here now'.

As if on cue, a light knock was heard on the door. The individual behind it waited patiently of his masters' acknowledgement before he entered. When he heard an imposing and solid 'come in' he entered as told so.

Before saying anything he bowed before his sire's presence and asked for forgiveness of being late. He was dismissed nonchalantly and told to precede his report.

'Any updates regarding the location of the 'Tear of Oras?' He asked in a commanding tone. His tawny eyes expressed seriousness and impatience.

'Yes your majesty! In fact, it's already on the warehouse as instructed. The hired hunter is very proficient it only took him a week to locate such rare item.' A pleased and satisfied expression mirrors on his taut face.

'Good. Now, the only missing is the chosen heir.' Despite the hoarse voice, he sounds happy of the result. Seconds later a satisfied grin was plastered on his stoic and rigid face. It's time for the second phase of our project Karim. You already know what to do.' He waved his hand, a sign of his servant's dismissal.

-&-

**Zaoldyeck Manor, Padokia**

Bothered. If anyone would like to describe his state right now, the said word would precisely be the exact term. How very unlikely for the eldest heir of the infamous Zaoldyeck Clan. He is known to be the king of imperturbability. Why now agitated? Questions, several questions keep on popping in his already disconcerted head. Not to mention his stay on the mansion is already prolonged. It's already been three days since he arrived. And it's a record. He never stays long in the compounds. He doesn't even call their house a home. A living hell maybe, but definitely not a home. His grandfather and father treated him as a proficient killing machine, no more, no less. A means of living, that's all. His mother on the other hand has an incongruous affection towards him. She is really a little idiosyncratic when it comes to treating her children. Like him for example, she has this humongous obsession towards him when it comes to his physical features. She says he looks like just her grandmother and that he's beautiful and should always stay that way . . . blah blah. As if he cares anyway. Always fussing around about not-so-important matters and mood shifts every second of the day. He only finds her **ANNOYING**. Milluki, two years younger than he is, comes next, is still a pain in the ass as usual. Exasperation is all he could get when his fatso for a brother is within 100 centimeters the vicinity, repeatedly annoying him of his ridiculous propositions from torturing the hell out of Killua to helping him create his god-knows-what inventions only he could understand, offering a fifty-fifty share of whatever the outcome would be. If there is a reason for him to make those occasional visits if not prolonging his stay in the area, it would be Killua and Caruto. He would always be fond of his two younger siblings even himself could not comprehend. Being one of Killua's trainers, he developed a sense of protectiveness and at the same time possessiveness over him. It may be because he is the next heir to lead the clan of its business, or just because his skills is very exceptional that he finally learned to accept the fact that Killua surpassed his expectations of being a Zaoldyeck. Calluto's acquiescence on the other hand is quite promising. Never had he heard a single complain about anything. Be it the gruesomeness of everyday physical training or the perplexing and mind-boggling intellectual assessments regarding assassination plans and strategies, still, he would go on as if its every days routinely activities.

Thinking of them softens his forever-stoic features. But now's not the time for recollection over petty things like this one. He even reminded himself that an assassin like him needs not such insignificant memories. It's just an obstruction of concentration as much as a nuisance. He needs to channel all his focus to the task at hand. Thinking about it makes him a little vexed. His conversation with his father two days ago was somewhat diverse from the typical assassination projects to be performed or the end results of a certain mission. This time, his father ordered him to look for a certain someone as soon as possible. All the needed information is already in his hands. The only thing he'll do is look for him and bring him back together with his runaway younger brother. His father didn't explain much. He seemed to be hiding something but questioning the present heir is out of the question. Obey first before you complain, that's a certain rule. Normally he doesn't bother but this one is different, for he has a bizarre feeling that something not good is coming. Its just intuition, but his instinct never failed him yet. That's what's bothering him.

-&-

**A/N: **There, I was able to write chapter 2 at last! Geez, it seemed ages ago already. Thanks to my ever-hectic working schedule it took me this long to update. But better late that never right?

You might find this chappie a little elongated. I dwelled more about Illumi's thoughts. Quite a little out of character this early ne? Don't blame me ok? I just wanted to visualize the probable thoughts he might think about his family and his duties being an assassin. Most of us might think he does not care and feel something but hey, he's still human. And thoughts are just normal for a sane man and he's no exception. And even if he admits he is emotionless and cares nothing but only himself and his job still, feeling is not an exemption. He might ignore and keep it to himself, but nonetheless he still experiences it. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Nye he he he he Expect more from the upcoming chapters.

And lastly, I was able to introduce the female lead cast here. Gosh, honestly, I had difficulties as to how I am going to introduce her. Thank God I finally made it. Just guess who she is among the three girls. Till next time. -


End file.
